


binary sunrise

by umbrellabirds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, TRoS Spoilers, rey does not like tatooine but ben has some Family Trauma to put to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellabirds/pseuds/umbrellabirds
Summary: Tatooine epilogue but it's good.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	binary sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I got home after seeing TROS again and wrote this in one angry sitting. Enjoy.

The redder sun of Tatooine was just beginning to bleed out against the horizon as Rey leaned against the wall of the old moisture farm. The sands stretched out for miles in every direction, wind-sculpted dunes reminiscent of Jakku. She could feel her lips becoming chapped in the dry heat, and she pressed them together. 

“How much longer do we have to stay here?” she asked, turning to Ben as he emerged from the open doorway. 

“Not much longer,” he said. He had opted for a more climate-friendly beige robe over his usual black. “I just thought as long as we were here, I’d like to see the old Lars homestead. My uncle spent nineteen years of his life here. Did you know my grandfather was a slave on this planet as a child? And my mother, briefly. That was when she killed Jabba the Hutt.”

“Who’s Jabba the Hutt?”

“She never told you that story?” he smiled. “I’ll tell you later. Maybe I can find a recording of it in her voice.

“Anyway, I wanted to see where my bloodline began. There’s barely any information on Shmi Skywalker, so I have no idea where she lived as a slave, but if nothing else I’d like to see the place she lived as a free woman.”

“You think she ever thought her great-grandson would become Supreme Leader of the galaxy?” 

He laughed, but with a sort of wistfulness. Eventually, he knew, he would have to forgive the person he used to be, but it would be a long time before he could think of those days without a deep shame. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think she would have wanted that. But what we’re doing now, freeing the slaves of Tatooine? I think she would have wanted this. I hope she’s proud. I think--I think this would be what my grandfather wanted too.”

“I’m sure of it. I think they’re very proud of you.” 

He smiled at her. “You do?”

“Well, I’m proud of you.” 

“Ah,” he said, shyly.

“I’m proud of myself, too. I’ve come a long way from that girl on Jakku who was content to wait forever. I wish I could go back in time and talk to her. Tell her to stop waiting for others. All along, the person I needed to be wasn’t a daughter or a niece or a cousin. It was Rey. I’d tell her she needed to stop waiting for someone to tell her who she was, ‘cause she was me all along. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” said Ben quietly. “Yeah, it does.”

“And I’m done with waiting on sand planets. Forever. So, can we go?”

“Yes. I think it’s time for the Skywalkers to say goodbye to Tatooine, once and for all. Let this old place get buried by the winds.” He gestured at the abandoned farm. “From now on, we’re looking forward. To the horizon.” Ben shaded his dark eyes against the slanted light of the binary sunset. He sighed, with a slightly tearful catch in his breath that caught Rey’s attention.

“Something wrong?”

“No. Yes. I mean, I’m just not sure… without my mother, without my uncle or my father… I don’t know how to start again alone.”

Rey smiled, softly, and took his hand. 

“You’re not alone.”

He turned back to her with a grin. “Neither are you.”

Laughing, she began to pull him towards the Falcon, where Finn, Poe, Rose and Chewbacca were playing Sabacc. The mission of enforcing the galaxy’s new anti-slavery law accomplished, they were waiting to go back to Naboo, where Finn was in charge of finding the families of the former stormtroopers and rehabilitating them, where newly appointed Senator Rose Tico worked to dismantle oppression across the galaxy, where Poe Dameron, leader of the former Resistance, directed his rebel fighters against the last scattered remnants of the First Order. Where a new order of Jedi were being trained, not forbidden from attachment, marriage or parenthood (that would be hypocrisy of the highest order from their teachers), heirs to a Force newly in balance. And though they might never know that it was here exactly that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had pledged themselves to each other, something in the world felt truly, deeply, set right.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially comments make my day <3 this is my first work for this fandom :)


End file.
